Fight For The One You Love
by Jami-sunshine
Summary: Two wolfs have to choose between the wolf or there imprints. Which will they choose? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First Meet

(Jess POV)

Today is the day that changed my life. I walked into my art class, there was a new guy. He was tall and really muscular, his eyes were gold. The teacher put him next to me

"Hi I'm Emmett." he said with a smile

"Hi I'm Jess." I said smiling back, I couldn't help it. I liked his smile.

When I looked up into his eyes, everything changed he was the only holding me to the ground. Oh great I just imprinted, wait he has gold eyes, his a vampire. Oh god I just imprinted on a vampire my pack is going to kill me.

My best friend Jami walked into the room and laughed when she saw me next to him. She walked over and set next to him. She walked over and set right in front to me. Then this blond guy came in and set next to her. When there eyes meet I know that look on her face.

(Jami POV)

This tall blond guy came in the room he was a vampire too. He set down next to me. When our eyes meet my whole world changed great I just imprinted on him. He Smiled at me and I smiled back. He went back to his work.

At lunch I went and got my food and set down at our table with our pack. Seth looked up as I set down. He knew something was wrong but he knew to keep his mouth shut.

After lunch I grabbed Jess and walked our side.

"Jess I have something to tell you." I said

"What?" she asked

"I imprinted on the vampire that was next to me." I said

"yeah I know I imprinted on the one next to me." she said

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Go see if you can stay with them." Seth said

"That's a good idea we will go after school." Jess said

I walked off and went on with the rest of my day.

(Jasper POV)

I could not get her beautiful face out of my head her short brown hair and big blue eyes. I came across the werewolf smell and folded it to my house. I walked through door and saw the most beautiful blue eyes. I looked around and saw Emmett with the one in his arms. The girl from my art class smiled at me as she walked over. She stopped right in front of me, she was 2" shorter then me.

"Hi I'm Jami." she said

"Hi I'm Jasper." I said

I like that name it fits her well.

"um Jasper can we go for a walk." she asked

"yeah" I said

I walked her into her into the forest that's when the smell came. Roses it was a beautiful smell maybe its my mate. It got stronger as she moved closer to me.

"um what is it that you have to tell me?" I asked

"um well you know I'm a werewolf well there a thing called imprinting its when we find our mates." she said

"ok why are you telling me this?" I asked

"um I imprinted on you like my sister Jess did on Emmett." She said

So that was the girl with Emmett. That's when I heard the sob. I looked down and there was my beautiful Jami she was crying because she thought I was rejecting her. I picked her up and let her cry on my sholder. I let her cry until she stopped crying.

"I'm not rejecting you. I got lost in thought." I said

She smiled and we walked back. On the porch was her sister.

"Jami we need to pack we are staying here." she said

Jami gave me a hug a walked away with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fight

(Jami POV)

I was on my way home from the Cullen's. I told him and found out his name is Jasper. Jess and I are aloud to stay with them. When we got there our alpha Jacob and his girlfriend or imprint whatever she is. When he is human she is always by his side. They dated about two years before he was turned and when he came back, he imprinted on her. She hates me for some reason, but Jake thinks I'm over thinking it.

"What do you want Jacob."

" Don't talk to him like that."

"I can talk to him however I want."

Korlee didn't say anything she just jumped me and hit me in the face. I had her pined to the growned with in minutes and punched her back. She kneed me in the stomck and rolled us over and keep hitting me. I just laid there and took it. I didn't want to hurt her. She was pulled off me by Jacob, he held her as she to get back over to me, by this time everyone of our pack members where there.

"You bitch why did you not fight back?"

That made me so mad that I tried to get to her but Jess was holding me back. I pulled from her with tears in my eyes and ran then phased.

I ran back to the Cullen's. In my mind I said Edward can you have one of the girls bring me clothes. When the house came into view I saw Edward and Esme out front. I walked up to them.

"Which one are you?"

Jami I thought to Edward

"She's Jaspers."

Esme gave me the clothes and I walked the trees. I came back and Edward was still there.

"don't start with me I'm still mad."

"Jasper."

Jasper ran outside and saw me.

"what did you do?"

"He did nothing, Jacob's imprint called me a bitch for not fighting her."

That's when he looked at my face. My lip was busted and there were bruises under my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and into the house. Once Carlisle saw me. He was right in front of me. Jasper made me lay on the couch.

After Carlisle patched me up I went to sleep.

"The pack is coming to get her."

I set up really fast.

"what no, I'm not leaving."

Jasper pulled me into his arms and out the door. Jacob was at the front of the pack.

"Get your hands off her leech."

Jasper went to move his arms but I grabbed them to keep them there.

"come on Jami lets go home."

"No I'm staying here you can't make me leave."

"you will leave they are leeches what is so important about them?"

"because I imprinted on him."

Jacob moved back and Jess was moving closer to where I was.

"Jess, where are you going?" Paul asked.

"where I belong."

"we're leaving you two choose where you are staying. You are NEVER aloud back."

As he walked away I saw Seth turn and look at us then back to the pack. He ran to us. So did Quil, Embry, and Leah. The others turned and look at us then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What Have I Done

(Korlee POV)

Jake came back in after he went after Jami. I act like I hate her but I don't. Jacob says that nothing can brack an imprint, but the way he talks about her and cares for her, I just get really jealous, but I had no right to do or say what the stuff I did.

"why would she choose him? He's just a leech!"

"what happened babe?"

"she imprinted on a leech and she choose him over the pack."

I pulled him into a hug.

"aren't you the one that told me that you can't be away from your imprint for too long, and the one that said it is hard to brake an imprint."

He just looked at me like I was the best thing in the world to him.

(Jacob POV)

As I thought about what Korlee said. I was looking at her. She has lovely pail skin that is smoth under my touch. Long light brown hair; and her eyes, I just get lost in them. She is so beautiful I don't know what I would do with out her. I really miss Jami maybe I should go talk to her. I walked up to Korlee and hugged her.

"thanks baby. I'm going to go talk to her."

"ok" Korlee said, as she stretched up on her toes to kiss me.


End file.
